


I'm Not A Liar

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: You Don't Have to Worry Anymore (on hiatus) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker centric, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, im sorry i swear ill write more fluff, no beta we die like men, this one is angsty too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: This is the fourth installment of the fix it series "You Don't Have To Worry Anymore" and takes place between We Owe It To Ourselves and Maybe It Will Make You Feel Better, Too. I suggest reading the others first before reading this otherwise things won't make sense.----Peter feels insecure about staying with the Starks. After all, they built a whole new life while he was gone.





	I'm Not A Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry its been awhile since I updated last. I have a new project that I'm working on (my first real multichapter story on here!!!) as well as working on things for a wedding that I am helping to plan. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little thing. It isn't my best work. but I'll be back later to edit it. I just wanted to get something up for you guys since you've been waiting for ages. Much love to you all and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Now available in Russian as well thanks to Prosto Len! https://ficbook.net/readfic/8358441

Peter stood awkwardly by the door of the compound, unsure of what to do with himself. Him and Tony (yeah, Peter called him Tony now) were supposed to drive to the lake house today. The medical staff had deemed them both healthy enough to leave, provided they (meaning Tony) avoided strenuous physical activity for a few weeks. Tony was excited to go home and see Pepper and Morgan, but Peter didn’t know how to feel. It wasn’t his home, and certainly not his family. He didn’t have anything to his name right now, not even a t-shirt. Peter was currently wearing one of Tony’s old MIT sweatshirts and a borrowed pair of sweatpants. Both were slightly too large; the sweatshirt gave him sweater paws and he had to constantly roll up the legs of his pants. 

“Ready, kid?” Tony asked, smiling. Peter tried to say yes but the words came out strangled. Tony sighed and pulled the kid in for a hug.

“I’m sorry we haven’t found her yet.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Peter’s words were muffled by Tony’s shoulder. 

“I know, but I’m still sorry it’s happening to you. Until we do find her—which we will—Morgan is going to love you.”

“How can you be sure? She hasn’t met me.”

“Because everyone who meets you loves you.” Tony said. They broke apart and headed for the car. Despite Tony’s words, Peter’s anxiety grew.  
\------

The drive only took an hour and a half with light traffic. Peter could hear the frogs at the edge of the lake and the birds singing in the trees. It would have been great if he didn’t feel so anxious. Morgan and Pepper must have heard them coming down the lane because as soon as Tony parked Morgan came bounding down the steps to the driver side door, Pepper right behind her. Tony barely had time to open his door and get out of the car before Morgan practically launched herself at him.

“Daddy, you’re home!” She squealed excitedly. Peter watched awkwardly while Tony picked her up and spun her around before planting a kiss on Pepper’s cheek. Peter couldn’t have felt more out of place if he tried. Sure, him and Tony had had a relationship before all of this, but while his last lab session felt like two weeks ago, it was over five years for him. Tony had a new house, a new family, a new _life_. Peter had no idea where he fit into all of that, if he did at all. 

Since he was busy playing with the ends of his borrowed sweatshirt, Peter failed to notice Pepper until she had already opened his door. 

“Do you want to see your room?” Pepper smiled at him when she asked, trying to comfort Peter. Tony had told her about May, about how they were looking for her. When Tony told her about the predicament, she redecorated the guest from for him. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that for me,” Peter said quietly. He knew Pepper was only trying to make him feel at home, but he wanted May, wanted to know that she was okay. 

“Don’t worry about it, honey. It gave me something to do other than worry about you two while you were at the compound.”  
The lake house wasn’t big, but it certainly wasn’t small. Pepper showed him everything, including the lab downstairs. It was considerably different from the last one Peter had been in. It was smaller and cleaner, though the latter was probably more on Pepper than Tony. He also didn’t miss the picture of him and Tony on the kitchen shelf. 

“This is your room,” Pepper opened the door at the end of the hall to reveal a medium sized bedroom. The walls were a pale blue colour with white furniture. It wasn’t heavily decorated, but there were a few knickknacks here and there. 

“It’s not much, I know. I tried to pick things I thought you would like, but I figured you might want to decorate it on your own.”

“Thank you.” Peter forced the words out through the lump in his throat. He wanted to give Pepper a hug, but he didn’t want her to see the tears in his eyes. 

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Pepper said before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Peter still nodded even though she was gone before collapsing on the bed. He appreciated everything the Starks were doing for him, but he really just wanted May.

The kitchen was a mess when Peter came downstairs a few hours later. He hadn’t wanted to see anyone yet; his eyes were still red and his voice still tight with emotion, but a spider-kid with super metabolism could only go so long without eating. 

Morgan looked at him curiously from her spot at the dining room table. Pepper was sitting next to her, and they both had a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in front of them. That accounted for the messy kitchen and the smell of fresh baking. 

“Hi,” Morgan whispered shyly. Peter wondered who Pepper and Tony told her he was. Intern? Close family friend?

“Hi,” Peter answered, standing awkwardly between the stairs and the dining room table. Pepper motioned him to sit down with them and gave him a warm smile. Morgan watched him curiously. Peter figured he would have done the same thing in her position. He didn’t know what to do now that he was sitting across from them. It would be rude to just go back upstairs, wouldn’t it? His stomach rumbled as if to remind him of why he left the bedroom at all. Pepper must have noticed because right after she asked, “Are you hungry? I was just about to start lunch.”

“Yeah, um, is Tony here right now?”

“He’s downstairs. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind some company.”

“Thank you,” Peter practically jumped from his chair and raced to the basement. He needed something familiar in this new thing that was his life now. Five minutes for him, five years for everyone else was a tough subject to grasp. 

Tony looked up from what he was working on when he heard the door close behind Peter. First, he thought it was Pepper telling him to come upstairs until he saw the kid’s dejected face. 

“Hey, bud, you okay?” Tony asked. Peter shook his head. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I just—I needed something familiar. Everything is so different, and I feel like I’m intruding—” 

“Oh Peter,” Tony stood to meet Peter at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped him in a hug. “You’re not intruding, I promise. Morgan was so excited to meet you, did you know that? And I know its hard that things are different. I wish I could fix that.”

“I wish May were here.” Peter said quietly. Tony’s heart ached for him. They had sent someone to look for her, but so far there was nothing but dead ends. Tony was going to stay hopeful for the kid’s sake, but he also had to prepare him for the fact that May might be gone. Five years was a long time to be missing in a broken world; anything could have happened during that time. 

“I know. We’ll find her, okay? It might take a while, but we’ll find her.”

“You don’t have to do this for me.” Tony leaned back and forced Peter to meet his eyes. 

“Peter, when do I ever do anything I don’t want to? I’m not doing this because I feel like I owe you anything, I’m doing this because I care.”

“Thank you,” Peter said.

“You’re welcome, kid. We can stay down here or go upstairs, its your call. Although, I think Morgan is eager to hang out with her big brother.” Tony smiled at Peter’s surprised expression.

“You told her I was her big brother?”

Tony pretended to be affronted. “Of course I did, I’m not a liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! Also, don't forget to check out the rest of the series! Follow me on Instagram (cold.nights.summer.days) for updates on this project as well as others that I am working on and on [Tumblr!](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)


End file.
